Visitas Nocturnas
by orquidblack
Summary: Reto: Una piedra en el camino. Rubí. 17/Marzo/2012. Un ansioso Itachi llega de una misión después de que la Cuarta Guerra Ninja terminó, pero debe dirigirse al hospital en dónde un rubio no lo esperaba. Adv. Ligero lime.


**Título:** Visitas Nocturnas.

**Piedra:** Rubí.

**Autor del Fic:** Orquidblack.

**Autor del manga:** Masashi Kishimoto.

**Visitas Nocturnas**

Su boca se tiño en una mueca macabra a medida que avanzaba por el iluminado pasillo del hospital de Kohona; un grupo de enfermeras lo divisaron desde la otra esquina, y se apartaron asustadas de verlo por ahí, aunque suponían la razón de su presencia, en especial a esas horas de la noche. Pero si es que estaba herido, rogaban no ser la desafortunada que lo atendiera, pues su reputación de frialdad y oscuridad lo precedía con creces, sobre todo una vez terminada la Cuarta Guerra Ninja.

El joven Shinobi cubrió el mesón de recepción con su imponente figura, dejando congelada la sonrisa de la amable secretaria, que comenzó a temblar visiblemente al verlo.

Él provocaba un extraño efecto entre la más irresistible atracción, y el peor de los miedos, como una cobra hipnotizando a su victima o una pantera exhibiendo su belleza mortal.

-¿En qué puedo…ayudarlo…Señor?-logró preguntar la joven, presa del pánico, pues conocía de antemano lo que se decía del ninja en la Aldea, rumores que se habían incrementado con su regreso de la muerte varios años atrás, sumado a la matanza por sus propias manos de su Clan. La Aldea lo había aceptado nuevamente entre sus filas, y ya llevaba tiempo haciendo misiones o trabajo secreto como Anbu para el nuevo Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki.

-Busco a un paciente. Uchiha Deidara-soltó de manera seca.

-Pues él joven se encuentra descansando a esta hora. Sus exámenes se alargaron y debe permanecer la noche aquí. Ya no es horario de visitas-apenas lo pronunció se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, ya que los fríos e iracundos ojos del Uchiha la miraban como si la estuvieran diseccionando en esos momentos. La furia se palpaba en el aire, y la mujer temió seriamente por su vida-En el cuarto piso, habitación 22-agregó de manera rápida cerrando los ojos; Cuando los abrió el ninja ya no estaba allí.

* * *

><p>Deidara bufó exasperado ante el aburrimiento. Si no hubiera tenido tanto sueño durante el día hubiera ido al chequeo medico más temprano, pero no, su cama tuvo más poder y ahora iba a tener que permanecer en esa odiosa habitación tan blanca, en esa camilla incómoda, totalmente solo y sin arcilla con la cual crear arte. Irritado, pero ya resignado, se acomodó para dormir y se reclinó de costado, cerrando los ojos.<p>

Sería una larga noche. Pero esa no era la mayor de sus preocupaciones, lo que más lo angustiaba estaba dentro suyo, y esos sentimientos de no saber si seria lo suficientemente bueno lo sofocaban a veces, en especial, si él no estaba a su lado para calmarlo.

De pronto, un cambio levísimo de temperatura en el ambiente, y un hormigueo en su bajo vientre, lo pusieron alerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No andabas de misión con tu preciado hermanito?-la pregunta salió en un tono suave de sus carnosos labios, pero que evidenciaba una molestia profunda-¿No deberías estar matando a alguien, Uchiha?-continuó sin abrir los ojos ni cambiar de posición.

Itachi se permitió recorrerlo con la mirada antes de responderle; parecía ajeno al mundo, como un duende o hada de leyenda, con los ojos cerrados y las pestañas tupidas; el largo cabello rubio y lacio cayendo sobre la almohada de la cama; la menuda figura cubierta, por lo que suponía, la blanca bata de hospital, sus delicadas manos sobre su cuerpo, que eran capaces de crear tantas maravillas y desastres a la vez, y que sin embargo, ahora lucían un brillante anillo de rubí, símbolo del Clan, del honor y el legado que significaba ser un Uchiha, o en este caso el comienzo de una familia. Aunque sin duda alguna para él, era esa boca lo que lo capturaban…esos labios que lo enloquecían y lo llamaban en ese mismo momento a tomarlos.

-¿Qué pasa, Uchiha Hn? Parece que dos semanas lejos te atrofio el cerebro-una sonrisa afloro a su bello rostro, juguetona e incitante. Antes torturado que aceptar cuanto lo había anhelado-¿Ahora no puedes hablar Hn?

-Sólo me aseguro de que estés bien, y no intentes una estupidez como fugarte del hospital antes de que terminen de examinarte. Te conozco-respondió inexpresivo como siempre, aunque un brillo en sus ojos lo delataba-Eres un extranjero y hay que vigilarte-agregó maliciosamente, buscando una reacción en el rostro del muchacho; Y lo encontró cuando él abrió los ojos y le devolvió la mirada con los ojos celestes centellantes de rabia acumulada.

Era prácticamente un delicioso afrodisiaco molestarlo en su estado, estaba tan receptivo e irascible. Y enojado, era simplemente una perfecta obra de arte. Hermoso.

-No necesito un perro guardián Hn- escupió las palabras como si le quemaran la boca, mientras negro contra celeste se enfrentaban-Lárgate, Uchiha. Que seas mi esposo no te da ninguna clase de derecho sobre mi Hn. No quiero verte ya-sentenció volcando su atención hacía el blanco inmaculado del techo, ignorándolo deliberadamente.

Las sonrisas eran poco habituales en Itachi Uchiha, de hecho, él casi nunca sonreía después de todo lo que le había tocado vivir, pero está vez lo hacía de manera triunfal, orgullosa y altanera a la vez, en fin, como él era. Dio unos pasos para rodear la camilla, para rodearlo a él. Pasos silenciosos y elegantes como los de un felino, y pese a eso, no logró alcanzarlo; Deidara advirtió sus intenciones antes, con los instintos alertas propios de un ninja con años enteros de experiencia, y se materializo cerca del ventanal, sin que el moreno primogénito de los Uchihas pudiera darle alcance.

-¿Qué pretendes, Uchiha Hn?-el rubio lo fulmino con la mirada-Te dije que te largarás-Pero sus palabras parecían no hacer mella en él, pues siguió sonriéndole desde el lugar que antes ocupaba el ex artista de Akatsuki-¡Quítate esa sonrisa idiota del rostro y vete Hn!-sin embargo, cuando termino de hablar él ya no estaba allí.

Deidara escuchaba sus propios latidos golpear violentamente contra su pecho, consciente que el portador del Sharingan seguía en la habitación, oculto tras alguna técnica ninja, y era muy bueno, muy hábil, probablemente el mejor ninja que conocía, pero eso jamás se lo reconocería abiertamente. Primero muerto antes de darle ese placer.

Se movió hacía el centro del cuarto con la esperanza de que se delatara, de que saliera; no quería utilizar sus propias habilidades pues estaba seguro que alertaría a alguno de los ninjas que había en el hospital, y luego llamarían a su medica de cabecera, y se armaría un tremendo lio; suspiro irritado, no le gustaban esos juegos, pues sabía que él lo estaba contemplando desde algún punto del lugar, divertido.

Y así era, Itachi esperó a que el rubio pasara delante de él antes de estirar la mano y materializarse. Le cogió los brazos por atrás con firmeza y ternura, sin darle oportunidad de escapar, y luego lo hizo apoyar las manos por delante, sobre un mueble que servía para depositar las pertenencias de los pacientes. Atrapándolo con todo su cuerpo, en un ademán agresivo y dominante.

-No puedes Hn, hacerme esto Uchiha bastardo-murmuró, girándose para encararlo, contra sus labios.

Los ojos ónix de Itachi relampaguearon en una cálida esencia.

-Sabes que sí. No te imaginas cuanto los extrañe- Respondió él antes de pegar sus labios ferozmente a los de su esposo. Alimentándose de ellos, mordisqueándolos en besos largos y embriagadores, besos que le robaban la voluntad y lo excitaban más allá de sus propios deseos.

El rubio artista le respondió el beso sin defenderse más, de cierta manera le gustaba la necesidad impulsiva que demostraba el moreno por él, y quedaba claramente expuesto cuando sintió las manos de su pareja bajando sinuosamente hacia su tórax, tocando su cuerpo, alzando su bata; sus dedos inmiscuyéndose en la humedad de su miembro, cerciorándose de lo deseoso que estaba de él; sus propios gemidos ahogados contra su boca. No había vuelta atrás, nunca la había, cerró sus ojos y se entrego.

Sólo ellos dos podían llegar a comprender la magnitud de lo que compartían. Una verdadera ironía de la vida si comparaban su vida de matrimonio actual con la de compañeros en la antigua banda de criminales Akatsuki.

Itachi lo cogió de las caderas con fuerza y entró en él, su boca ansiosa busco sus labios mientras se hundía una y otra vez con embestidas largas y profundas, sintiendo el fuego en su interior alimentarse más y más, cayendo sin querer evitarlo en una espiral abrasadora que los arrastraba a ambos a un abismo donde todo era demasiado; demasiado fuego y demasiado sentimiento. Un amor que había nacido sin querer en medio de la adversidad de la guerra, y que se había apostado como un estandarte de esperanza de vida ahora que eran un matrimonio y que comenzaban de cero, como una familia milagrosa gracias a los estudios reveladores de Tsunade.

-Uchiha-exhaló el rubio su nombre en un susurro, una mezcla de agonía y éxtasis.

-Sólo Itachi-gruñó él, junto a su espalda, mordisqueando todo la piel a su paso-Eres mío…sólo mío-soltó posesivamente, saboreando el momento, prolongándolo hasta que lo sintió cogido y apretado en torno a él, estimulando una explosión de fuego y pasión que barrió con los dos.

El menor respiraba entrecortadamente, e Itachi tuvo que sostenerlo para impedir que cedieran sus piernas temblorosas cuando el orgasmo barrió con ambos cuerpos. Deidara se giró para mirarlo, y sus ojos celestes brillaban como piedras preciosas, complacidos por tener a su hombre de vuelta a su lado. No solía demostrarlo abiertamente, pero cada vez que el moreno se iba de misión una espantosa angustia lo dominaba, y sólo cuando era capaz de ver su rostro nuevamente a su lado, podía descansar en calma, y disfrutarlo.

-No entiendes una orden cuando te la dan cierto Hn-le señalo con voz divertida separándose de él y acomodando su escuálida ropa. Iba a tener que pedir una nueva bata ya que su esposo la había arruinado-Vete ya, que tengo que quedarme aquí hasta la mañana, y esperar la ecografía de esa vieja de Tsunade Hn.

-No puedo-dijo Itachi, en tono relajado, cogiendo la mano del rubio, en la que descansaba el anillo familiar de Rubí, y besándole brevemente los nudillos-Yo estoy aquí trabajando.

Una rubia ceja se alzo desafiante.

-¿Ah si?-Deidara le lanzó una mirada furibunda-¿Y en qué Hn?

Itachi lo miró. Era un hombre exquisito. Todo en él lo conmovía, despertando en su interior sentimientos sumamente intensos, ya fueran de protección, sexuales o emocionales. Y era suyo, su hombre, su marido. La persona que había escogido libremente para hacer feliz, y que ahora iba a convertirlo en padre.

Jamás iba a arrepentirse del día en que volvió a su aldea como un renegado en busca de redención ante la sociedad de Kohona, y trayendo como en un impulso instintivo al rubio, lo unió a su vida meses después en una discreta boda. Era algo más que atracción, o experiencias compartidas. Lo suyo era un amor que se dio lentamente, y que crecía cada día más, como la promesa del anillo de rubí, que se le cruzo en su camino cuando lo creyó perdido para su Clan, pero de manera misteriosa o bastante curiosa había sido guardado por el Hokage que regía en esa época, y después fue Naruto quien se lo devolvió para pasar a las pálidas manos de su artista.

Sin proponérselo volvió a sonreí. Lo suyo era un amor noble, pasional y lleno de confianza, como aquella piedra, y lo defendería con el calor abrasante del fuego, como el color escarlata que teñía su promesa de fidelidad conyugal.

-Tengo que cuidar lo qué es mío, y allí-señalo el apenas abultado vientre, que se escondía entre las sabanas una vez que Deidara volvió a acostarse-Llevas una creación muy nuestra-respondió como si nada caminando hasta el único sillón del cuarto, donde se acomodó estirándose a lo largo, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y los ojos cerrados.

Una sonrisa le curvó los labios al rubio, y la rabia desapareció cuando lo miró y vio su actitud relajada, pero protectora. Suspiro resignado y cerró los ojos. No tenía caso discutir con él. Después de todo, cuando Itachi coloco el anillo de rubí en su mano, y se casaron, sus vidas se unieron irremediablemente, en un amor que iba más allá de todo.

* * *

><p>Espero quienes hayan leído hayan disfrutado del One Shot. Y bueno, gracias nuevamente a Derama por organizar este gran evento :).<p>

Cariños y luz!


End file.
